halfputfandomcom-20200213-history
Spice and Warforged/History
Age of Legends (25000 BP - 3000 BP) Historians have found little evidence from this era, which is shrouded in myth. *25000 BP (Before the Plague) - Ascaloni continent raised from the primeval waters of the Essmar *10000 BP - Beginnings of man *6000 BP - Birth of the Patron Deities (Pamant, Migalo, etc.) *4000 BP - Great Fire and Storm purges Ascaloni continent of life. Only survivors live on Black Mithril. Creation of modern geographical features. *3500 BP - Mithrilites begin to re-civilize the mainland. Modern humans, elves, dwarves, and halflings are descended from them Ancient History (3000 BP - 700 BP) Though these dates may not be accurate, we can be reasonably certain that these events actually happened. *2500? BP - Earliest recorded history *1800? BP - First surviving city (Cesem) *1200 BP - Cult of Pamant forms in modern-day western Thelalia *1000 BP - Tribes of Spanos and Henshaw formed *800 BP - Prophets of Migalo win over tribe of Spanos Age of Nation-States (700 BP - 276 BP) Modern nations began to form out of the tribes and religious factions that developed during the ancient period. As these nations struggled to establish themselves, this era is marked by endless warfare. *641 BP - Ashbay War (Spanos vs Aguos). Victory to Spanos, which conquers all of Ashbay, including Port Aguos and the Highwastes. *628 BP - King Della I establishes Kingdom of Spanos. *547 BP - King Nidd I establishes Kingdom of the Marches, ruled from Henshaw *499 BP - Creation of the Bridge that Mortals Don't Cross *488 BP - King Somar I establishes Kingdom of the Cosumnes, ruled from Livingstone Castle *426 BP - First Insuian War (Cosumnes vs the Marches). Somar II of the Cosumnes victorious after besieging Marchean army in Henshaw during long winter. *399 BP - City-states of Virtuoso and Rioso agree to form the Alliance of Thelalia. *388 BP - Second Insuian War (Cosumnes vs the Marches). Estinien I of the Marches victorious due to superior natural resources, reclaiming territory lost in the first Insuian War. *336 BP - Racial strife in Highlands caused by territorial disputes between tieflings and dwarves. *327 BP - Third Insuian War (Cosumnes vs the Marches). Livingstone Castle sacked by kobold armies. Victory to the Marches. *326 BP - Princess Ysayle of the Marches marries King Midel I of the Cosumnes, unifying Insuia into a single nation. *282 BP - Beginning of Civil War of Spanos. Six rival claimants to the throne organize armies along racial lines. *276 BP - Battle of the Three Races annihilates tiefling and elven armies. Half-orc house seizes control of Spanos, King Makorth I crowned. Golden Age of Ascalon (276 BP - 1 BP) With nation-states consolidated across the continent of Ascalon, the relative peace that ensued allowed for rapid technological and economic advances that greatly advanced both the commonfolk and the nobility’s standards of living. *254 BP - Cult of Akadeos formed in southern Highwastes, worshiping Helix, but the deity does not show himself to them *178 BP - Helix shows himself to “Queen of Technology.” They fall in love; their descendents are the Aasimari *175 BP - Cult of Akadeos, under Queen and Helix, begins constructing utopia in the sky, “Gyro” *150 BP - Free City of Gyro completed. Akadeos abandoned. Helix and his bride crowned King and Queen of Gyro *129 BP - Creation of the Tiefling Shrine to the Scarlet Devil's Hell *127 BP - Formation of the Deathwaters in Ashbay. Fanatic supporters of Pamant begin praying for the fall of Gyro *120 BP - Scholars in Spanos notice that population growth is outstripping food supply *113 BP - Death of Queen of Gyro. Helix returns to reclusion and is thought of as a myth by most of Gyran society. First-ever Aasimari king crowned in Gyro *96 BP - Thelalian War (Spanos vs Thelalia). Spanos annexes Rioso and Virtuoso *95 BP - Insuia signs pact of neutrality, agreeing to not interfere in conquests of Spanos *87 BP - League of the Free Cities founded by city-states south of the Highwastes in response to aggression from Spanos. Gyro admitted as member, begins building Warforged army *79 BP - Adamant peacefully annexed by Spanos in protection for access to warm-water ports in Thelalia *73 BP - War of the League of Free Cities (Spanos vs Free Cities). Spanos conquers all Free Cities except Gyro *72 BP - Gyran Warforged army complete *70 BP - Spanos victorious, conquers all Free Cities except Gyro *26 BP - Famine in Spanos. Price of food increases tenfold. *20 BP - King Garland I “the Great” of Insuia crowned, plans to increase country’s wealth by exporting agriculture to Spanos *5 BP - Garland announces plan to end feudalism in Insuia using wealth from trade with Spanos *2 BP - The Plague of Halfput overseas. The events of Heroes of Halfput and Down in Delmorev take place in this year. *1 BP - War of the Ravagers begins overseas with the Razing of the Plains. Ships bearing the Plague of Halfput arrive in Ashbay, where it is known as the Shadowplague. The events of Ravagers of Rogan take place in this year. Age of Empire (1 YD - 89 YD) Spanos successfully united the continent into the Empire of Ascalon. Though many in the conquered territories of Ascalon dreamt for a return to what they call the Golden Age, the Imperial City of Spanos no longer had to deal with food shortages and wouldn’t have it any other way. *1 YD (Year of Death) - Shadowplague wracks Insuia, originating in Henshaw but spreading through the Cosumnes Riverlands rapidly. Death of Garland, Prince Mateus, and entire royal family, along with 20% of population. Delmorev’s Folly overseas. *2 YD - Succession crisis due to annihilation of royal family leads to Many-Kings’ War in Insuia *4 YD - Revolt of the Raven. Revolutionary Nael “the Raven” unites Insuian cavalry against pretender kings Galent and Dysle *5 YD - Battle of Asbury (Nael vs Galent vs Dysle) sees both “kings” brutally executed. Establishment of the House of the Raven. Nael proclaimed King. Peasants revolt and Spanos invades. The Burning of the Bridges. Monsters released in the Marches. Population down to estimated 70% *6 YD - Many-Kings’ War ends with Spanos victorious. Nael vassalized by Spanos *10 YD - Treaty of Asbury. Insuia begins paying tribute and reparations to Spanos. Worship of Migalo banned in Insuia. Empire of Ascalon declared, controlled by Spanos. End of the War of the Ravagers and the Calamity overseas. The events of Paranoia and The Last Dream of Roscoe Underborough take place in this year. *26 YD - Feuding between Livingstone and Ifshin begins *34 YD - Ferros, Sandathalon join the Empire by choice *39 YD - Ascalon annexes contested territory east of Virtuoso, now known as New Ascalon *50 YD - Founding of the Evermulch Militia *60 YD - Beginning of the Reclamation Period overseas. The events of Reclamation and Deluge take place in this year. *61 YD - The events of Embers take place in this year. *65 YD - Ifshin’s lords replaced with cadet branch of House of the Raven *69 YD - Emperor Makorth IX of Ascalon crowned *72 YD - Ascalon seizes Black Mithril. Trade agreement signed with Gyro *77 YD - King Thorde III Raven crowned *79 YD - King Gyro X crowned *87 YD - Attempted assassination of Thorde III leads to beginning of the Divine War (Ascalon vs Insuia, Gyro, Thelalia vs Sandathalon). Battle of Ashbay. Death of Helix. Thelalian Revolution. The events of The Flying Train of Gyro and The Cycle of Helix take place in this year. *88 YD - Battle of the Thelalian Estuaries ends main front of the Divine War. Deaths of Pamant and Lucia. Fall of Gyro. Widespread persecution of Lucia’s worshippers. Declaration of the League of Legends. The ending of The Cycle of Helix takes place in this year. *89 YD - End of the Divine War. Partition of Sandathalon by Ferros and New Ascalon. Thelalia annexed by Gyro. Founding of Poetsbane as union of Ferros and the Ancient Desert. Age of Wisdom (89 YD - 312 YD) With the Empire of Ascalon defeated, modern forms of government were established. Combined with the rapid spread of technology due to the end of Gyro’s isolationism, and progress commenced at an unusually high rate. *108 YD - Emperor Makorth X crowned *124 YD - Death of King Kailen I. Insuia annexed by Thelalia-Gyro. *136 YD - Thelalia-Gyro joins the League of Cities *146 YD - Death of Emperor Makorth X, without issue. War of Ascaloni Succession begins. *148 YD - Founding of Makoto Academy *150 YD - End of the War of Ascaloni Succession with no clear victor. Partition of insular Ascalon. Ascalon’s successor states join the League of Cities. *192 YD - The events of Frederick's Blessing on this Wonderful World take place in this year. *198 YD - Poetsbane joins the League of Cities *205 YD - Far-left Future’s Front founded in Arakelov *219 YD - Future’s Front mobilizes, but is forced to retreat to Anjou *221 YD - Arakelov, Vakil, and Nochi ally as the Triple Alliance to contain the Future’s Front west of Carteneau. Beginning of the Siege of Anjou. *223 YD - End of the Siege of Anjou *224 YD - Adamant annexed by Thelalia-Gyro. League of Cities, whose constituents are no longer city-states, renamed to Confederacy of Ash. *294 YD - Creation of the Astronomy Tower, Hibike, overseass *299 YD - Future’s Front advances from Anjou, terrifying conservative governments across Ascalon. Beginning of the Futuristic Revolution. *300 YD - Triple Alliance, Mochizuki-Yamashita, Teichmueller, and Confederacy ally to contain the Revolution *301 YD - Founding of Ame no Murakami, as Teichmueller uses its wartime influence to control its eastern allies *309 YD - Ceasefire of the Ancient Desert ends the western front of the Futuristic Revolution *312 YD - Ceasefire of the Vakil Mountains ends the Futuristic Revolution. Glorious Republic of Bradamante declared on land held by the Future’s Front. Cold War (313 YD - present) The idealism of the Age of Wisdom was shattered by the atrocities of the Futuristic Revolution, in which labour camps, undead armies, and modern firearms -- to say nothing of militaries unrestrained by such petty concerns as disease -- ravaged the entire continent. No longer the only center of power in Ascalon, and terrified of Murakami’s military, the Confederacy turned on its ally... *313 YD - Beginning of the Cold War, as District Mochizuki imposes a blockade on the Confederacy *316 YD - Founding of the Valorous Lucians *319 YD - Friends of the Rising Sea join Murakami as Districts Serre and Grothendieck *322 YD - Confederacy runs out of cardinality to make Warforged with. Price of Warforged skyrockets *329 YD - Rise of the Storm Brood *332 YD - Founding of Project ROSCOE *342 YD - Invention of the Mentalscape *345 YD - Resignation of Locria Seastar, Murakaman Minister of Finance *346 YD - Raid on the Miou Slums. Storm Brood annihilated. The events of The Dungeon with Glenius Mortius and Glenius Mortius' Dungeons and Dragons take place in this year. *347 YD - Frederick's Folly. War on the Solisters overseas. The events of Spice and Warforged take place in this year.